


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers know Coulson's Alive, Clint Feels, Engagement, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Natasha Feels, Pre-Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha talk about Clint's engagement. Clint gives Natasha some advice.</p><p>Companion Piece to Contented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Clint and Natasha were talking. It was Clint's engagement party. Stark had insisted on throwing one. Natasha could see he was positively glowing and she was happy for Clint. No one deserved more happiness than her best friend.

Natasha said, "You look happy."

Clint said, "I'm. After everything, its nice to be happy for once."

Natasha said, "I'm glad. You deserve this."

Clint said, "He makes me happy."

Natasha could tell. Clint's fiance was none other than the Winter Soldier also known as James Barnes. She was apprehensive when the relationship first began. Barnes was a dangerous assassin and Clint did not deserve to get hurt.

But she could see that Barnes was truly in love with Clint. After repeated assurances that Barnes wouldn't accidentally kill Clint she accepted the relationship. She however still threatened Barnes by giving him the shovel talk. The assassin took it in a stride.

Clint said, "What about you, Nat? You deserve to be happy too. Plus I have seen you spend a lot of time with Agent Johnson."

Natasha flushed a little. After Coulson revealed himself, the Avengers were less than happy. But slowly things got back on track and the Avengers found themselves working with Coulson's team of Inhumans who acted as back up.

She had met Daisy Johnson who was the leader of the team. Natasha found her intriguing considering her background. They were often partnered together on joint missions and Natasha found herself attracted to the younger woman.

They had a friends with benefits relationship going on when post mission adrenaline had culminated into a kiss.

She searched for Daisy and found her talking to Tony.

Natasha said, "Yeah, I have been. She is interesting."

Clint said, "You like her."

Natasha said, "Its just sex."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Sure it is. That's why you have been staring at her."

Natasha blushed.

Bucky came to them and said, "Hey, Clint want to dance?"

Clint said, "Sure."

Clint waved at Natasha an followed Barnes to the dance floor.

Natasha thought about what Clint said. She had developed deep feelings for the young agent. They were both broken in different ways but it had only made them stronger. Maybe it was time she tried something permanent.

With that thought in mind, she went to ask Daisy for a dance.


End file.
